Doctor Aye-Que's Good Deed
Doctor Aye-Que's Good Deed is an event in wich Mayor McFlapp played a practical joke on Doctor Aye-Que and greatly embarassed the scientist. People kept believing that the Puffle had turned to the good side, but the truth was far different. The event The Munipality of Ayetropoliiiiis!!! The Puffle awoke from his bed after hearing his cell phone ring. Smash and Pounder quickly crashed through the door in an attempt to make Aye-Que Proud off them. "Don't worry Aye-Que," said Smash. "I'll get you're cellular phone device for you, ha ha ha ha!" "No no no! I will, I will," said Pounder. The two argued over who would give him the phone and it caused the Puffle to throw a wrench at their heads. "You two disgusting rejects are like having molasses stuck to my brilliant mustache. I am capable of answering my own phone. Next you'll think I'll actually let you try and destroy Tails." "But your evilness, isn't the reason you built us for is to........... Just then Aye-Que pressed a button on his wall the sent Smash and Pounder down a trap door. "And I was just starting to forget about that." Aye-Que then picked up his phone and answered it. "This had better be important. No one disturbs me with out a good reason." "Ugh, Aye-Que you're such a jerk! I can't stand to be treated this way! IT'S OVER!" Aye-Que's mouth fell wide open as he realized that it was his date from last night that had called him. "What! W-wait! I d-didn't mean to......HELLO!" His date had hung up and Aye-Que felt furious. His face was completely red and steam started to surround him. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! NO ONE DUMPS THE GREAT DOCTOR AYE-QUE!" Doctor Aye-Que is Angrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!!! Aye-Que then started biting up his Puffle Bed and soon he started throwing wrenches all over his room. ---- We interupt this program to bring you a word from our Sponsor. Billy Mays walked into a white room holding a bottle. "HI BILLY MAYS HERE WITH THE SPECIAL CLEANING POWER OF KABOOM 360. THIS STUFF WILL CLEAN NOT JUST YOUR TOLIET, BUT ALSO YOUR WINDOWS, SINKS, AND SHOWERS." The sceen then switched to a penguin using the item. "JUST POUR A DROP IN YOUR TOLIET AND IT'LL DO A 360 SCAN AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE NEW. THE SAME GOES FOR SINKS ASWELL, AND IT'S ALL YOURS FOR THE SMALL PRICE OF 700 PEBBLES." Note: Unfortunatley, Billy Mays never finished this advertisement as he soon started other ones, and in 2009 he died. May he R.I.P." And now back to Doctor Aye-Que's Good Deed. ---- thumb|120px|right|The epic music. Doctor Aye-Que is fighting Taaaaaiiiiiiiiiiils6000!!! "So Tails, do you honestly think you can beat me?" "Yes, yes I do!" The Puffle and the Penguin stared each other down and epic music played in the background. This was going to be the battle of the century and it would finally be decided who is more powerful. "It ends here and now, Tails." "I agree. This is the day that I beat you once and for all." Tails reached down and picked up a black object. He held it up in the sky so that Aye-Que could see it's awesomeness. Just then, when it looked like Tails was about to strike, he landed the object right on a checker board and knocked off Aye-Que's last piece. The music then stopped playing. "WHAT! This is impossible! How could I have lost to such a foolish penguin?" "HA, you lose again! I'm the checkers champion! Pay up!" Tails laughed and picked up his Pwnz coins. He went to the exit of Bugzy's Casino. He then turned around to face Aye-Que. "Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know." Aye-Que growled and then sat down on a nearby couch with some Cream Soda. He quickly drank it all, but he still felt sad. "Could this day possibly get any worse? It appears that I might as well just go home and watch re-runs of The Simpenguins." Doctor Aye-Que likes sitcoooooooooooms!!! "Oh well. I suppose it's better than staying out here all day. Besides, it gives me an excuse to skip my appointment with Doctor John Barrbuh." Doctor Aye-Que is scared of mediiiiics! Aye-Que threw a wrench at the quartet that kept on singing and yelled and them. "SHUT UP!" Suddenly, Aye-Que felt a sharp jab on his back. He turned around and saw that it was a large staff, and a familiar figure holding it. He was smirking. It was Doctor John Barrbuh. He picked up Aye-Que. "Now, Doctor Aye-Que, you don't need violence, laziness, robots, and over rated TV sitcoms to be happy. What you need is..... hmmmm, yes..... you need surgery." Aye-Que tried to break free, but it was no use. John Barrbuh carried him into the ambulance and they rushed to the nearest hospital. Doctor Aye-Que's getting surgeryyyyyyyy! "Good timing guys," said Tails. The quartet winked. ---- thumb|120px|right|Music Video Theme. We appologize for the inconvienence. Please enjoy this new music video while Aye-Que gets surgery. There's 360 days in one whole year, and then a leap year comes to disrupt it. So the regular problem of the new generation is learning just how to enjoy it. LIKE MAYBEY!!! Flying a jet plane, or catching a Pufflemon, or helping to support Turtleshroom. Making a giant Macaroni Portrait, or giving a robot an upgrade. Crossing Dimensions, Training Ninjas, and getting Bribed by Gold. GOLD!!! Designing Console Games, Breaking the Fourth Wall, and making your Babysitter mad. MIDAS!!! As you can see we've got our flippers full for every day of the year. But rest assured cause we take requests, if you got an idea send it to uuuuuussssss. Ya rest assured cause we take requests, if got and idea send it to uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssss! Miss Aurumen! Midas and Herb are interrupting a TV Broadcast! YA! Aye-Que has finished his surgery. We now return to our Broadcast. ---- Doctor Aye-Que walked painfully out of the Doctor in his Mechanical Walker Device. The fur on his back had been shaved off for the surgery and his eyes were bright red. "This is why I hate medics. I honestly didn't need a spine transplant. I'm not that old. Am I?" Just then he saw a hardware store that was selling supplies for 50% off. They also had a wrench polisher and in the center off the shop was the Gold Wrench that had belonged to the founder of Dorkugal. And the best part was it was on sale. Aye-Que's eyes were fixated on the wrench and he was forced to get a closer look. "We'll I suppose a little shopping couldn't hurt. After all It's not like the new episode of The Simpenguins won't air again sometime." Aye-Que hurried into the store and imediatley bought the wrench. He then looked at someother stuff they had at the shop. Aye-Que soon found that this place was a dream come true. ---- "Ha ha, it sure has been a bally bad day for ol' Aye-Que eh Benny wot wot?" Asked Mayor McFlapp. "A good prank I admit, BUT IT'S WAY TO RANDOM! I DO NOT APPROVE!" Mayor McFlapp simply pulled a nearby rope that sent Director Benny down a trap door. He laughed for a bit, but he soon got back to thinking. "Now, I know just the bally ol' thing that'll humilate that bloomin Puffle for bally ever. WOT WOT!" Mayor McFlapp quickly started playing his organ and laughed as he did. ---- Doctor Aye-Que had finished shopping and was walking down the street. Just then he looked at the time on his machine he realised that it was 6:45 PM. "If I hurry I can make it home in time to watch my favorite over-rated sitcoms. I'll have to move fast though." Aye-Que put his machine on full speed and quickly tried to get home. In another part of town though, things wern't looking as good. A young Chick was being lifted in the air by a Skua. Everyone tried to catch her, but it was no use. Aunt Arctic was there reporting. "It appears that today Antarctica may loose another innocent chick to the skuas. If only there was something we could do to help her." The little chick cried as she was being lifted higher into the air. "Keep whining little penguin," laughed the Skua. "It's not gonna do any good, but..... Just then the Skua hit a Telephone Pole and dropped the Chick. Everyone was terrified and the Chick was yelling. "Everyone at home might want to close their eyes," said Aunt Arctic. Just then Aye-Que came running down the side walk and knocked down quite a few penguins. "Out of the way penguins. I've got some important things to do." Aye-Que laughed as he saw all the penguins get kncoked down, when all off a sudden a Chick landed in his shopping bag. Everyone cheered at Aye-Que and the Chick gave him a big hug. "What? Hey what's goin on here?" "Well would you look at that," said Aunt Arctic. "Aye-Que has a heart after all. Special thanks to Rodger Aye-Que for recording this." "Rodger? Is that you?!?! Hey is that camera on?" Result Aye-Que was given an award for saving the Chick. He ended up melting it down to make more Wrenches for his shop. For about a month he was humiliated and couldn't even leave his bedroom without getting laughed at by other evil scientists. See also * Doctor Aye-Que * Mayor McFlapp * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Smash and Pounder * Nev * Eclipse * Aunt Arctic External links * External link Category:Events Category:Stories